


Only You

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Tim's attempt to comfort Bart turns into something else.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Dc Comics; I’m just taking them out to play with them.

Archive: WWOMB; Anyone else please ask permission first.

Author’s notes: 1) Written in response to Darklady’s “___ walked into a bar” on the DCcomicsslash list and further inspired by PEJA’s Valentine’s Day challenge on WWOMB; 2)Thanks to the following for beta: Peaches, Amber, Kim and Jennie; 3)If there is positive response to this story, (for that matter, if there is any response) I may write a sequel.

 

 

Bart Allen walked in a bar and glanced around for his date. Racing from one end of the room to the other, he skidded to a halt across from a booth and slid in next to the handsome raven haired man already seated. “I’ve really missed you, Eric,” Bart said breathlessly as he leaned over and kissed Eric on the cheek.

 

“Hi Bart,” his boyfriend replied distractedly. “I, uh, I missed you too,” he added almost as an after thought. “Listen. I hate to do this to you especially since we haven’t seen each other in almost a week, but I have to cut our date short.” 

 

Bart groaned, “ _Again_? This is the second, no, _third_ time in a month. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you were up to no good.” he grumbled.

 

”I promise I’ll make it up to you sweetie,” Eric wheedled. “But, honestly, I only have time for one drink and then I have to go.”

 

“But it’s Valentine’s day,” Bart pouted. “We were supposed to, you know, _spend it together_.” He raised an eyebrow meaningfully. 

 

Eric sighed, “I know, babe. But Professor Iverson handed me and Brantley a new research assignment two days ago and I can’t afford to alienate the man; you know my graduate school admission depends on his recommendation. and his recommendation depends on my completing this assignment. I’ve going to be spending at least the next couple of weeks in the lab so this is our last date for a while.”

 

“Some date!” Bart complained. “You might as well be dating Iverson for all the time you spend with him.”

 

Eric had the grace to look embarrassed. ”I’m sorry. I really am. But it can’t be helped. Look, as soon as I finish this, I’ll take my vacation and we’ll go away for a weekend. A week if you want.”

 

Bart stared at him sulkily. “Promise?”

 

“Promise. Now let’s order our drinks and forget about Iverson for a while, okay?” Bart nodded reluctantly. 

 

One hour later, Bart sat and stared into his glass of beer. //You knew when you started dating a biochemistry major, there would be times like this,// he reminded himself. //Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.// 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tim Drake’s voice interrupted Bart’s musings.

 

“You’d want change back,” Bart joked lamely. “Join me?” he invited, gesturing to the empty bench opposite. 

 

“Sure. So why are you sitting here looking so,” Tim hesitated, “Dumped?” he finished.

 

“Technically I was stood up,” Bart sighed.

 

“Technically?” Tim queried.

 

“He showed up but he left about thirty minutes later,” Bart said morosely. Suddenly he realized what he just said.//Oh crap. I hadn’t told any of the Titans about Eric.//

 

“Yep. I’d say that qualifies as being stood up,” Tim replied sympathetically. “At least you had a date, brief as it may have been. Me, I’m beginning to understand why Dick calls Valentine’s Day ‘Singles Awareness Day’.” Bart responded with a pained snort of laughter.

 

“Sooo. He?” Tim prompted. 

 

Bart sighed. “His name’s Eric McDermott and he’s a biochemistry major at UC San Francisco. We met when I was touring the campus last spring. We’ve been dating for maybe six months but...” Bart trailed off. “Are you mad?” he asked timidly. 

 

“Hell yes I’m mad.” Tim growled. “The guy leaves you alone on Valentine’s Day of all times.”

 

“I mean, are you mad that I didn’t tell you before now?” Bart said anxiously.

 

“Well sort of ,” Tim admitted. “Mad isn’t really the word. I guess I’m disappointed that apparently you didn’t think you _could_ tell me.”

 

“I wanted to but Eric said he wasn’t ready to come out. I had to consider his feelings too.”

 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. But you’re one of my best friends, Bart. That isn’t going to change because of who you’re dating. You do realize that, don’t you?’

 

“I do now,” Bart said with a soft smile. “Thanks.”

 

Tim grinned. “Come on. Since we’re both single tonight, how about we head over to Dante’s Inferno?”

 

“You asking me out on a date?” Bart teased

 

“I’m asking my best friend to go out on the town with me,” Tim replied sincerely. Then he grinned wickedly,” But I’m telling you upfront; I don’t put out on the first date.” Bart nearly choked on his beer as he burst out laughing.

 

****

 

“Whoa. Head rush,” Tim muttered as Bart decelerated to a sudden stop and deposited him on the sidewalk outside Dante’s Inferno.

 

“Sorry,” Bart grinned cheekily. 

 

“Yeah, right,” Tim said, not so playfully whacking his friend on the arm. Bart stuck out his tongue and gave Tim a raspberry. Tim cheerfully gave him the finger in reply. Laughing, Bart threw his arm around Tim’s shoulders and the two walked into the club. Snagging a table near the bar, the pair sat down and surveyed the crowd. “What do you want to drink?” Tim asked “Bart?” Tim turned to see what had caught his teammate’s attention. 

 

“Oh God,” Bart moaned. His face was deathly pale. “He lied to me,” he whimpered. Before Tim could ask what he was talking about, Bart jumped up and fled, leaving Tim thoroughly flummoxed. 

 

****

 

“Bart? Are you here?” Tim called as he entered Titans Tower. Acting on instinct, he went to Bart’s quarters and knocked lightly. “Bart?” he called again. He tried the doorknob and found the door unlocked. As he opened the door, he saw his friend curled up in fetal position on the bed. Bart was rocking back and forth, crying. Without hesitation, Tim went over to the bed and lay down behind Bart, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“He lied to me,” Bart whispered. “He told me he had to leave to go to the lab. But I saw him at Dante’s. He...” Bart broke off, sobbing. 

 

“Shh, it’s going to be all right,” Tim tried to reassure him. He gently kissed Bart’s hair and hugged him tightly. Bart turned to face Tim and plastered himself against Tim’s body. Tim rubbed circles on Bart’s back and shoulders while Bart sobbed into Tim’s chest. 

 

Eventually Bart sat up and wiped his eyes. “Ain’t love grand?” he asked sarcastically, settling back against the headboard. 

 

“When it’s really love, it is. Or so I’ve been told,” Tim smiled and grazed Bart’s cheek with his thumb. Bart suddenly leaned over and kissed Tim who yelped and pulled back in surprise as their noses collided.

 

“I’msorryohgodI’msorry,” Bart blurted out, flushing with embarrassment.

 

“I’m not,” Tim said quietly. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

 

”You have?” Bart whispered. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“I wasn’t sure if it was what you wanted. If _I_ was what you wanted.” Tim said nervously 

 

“This _is_ what I want,” Bart declared. “And _you’re_ what I want. I was afraid to say so because I was afraid of your reaction.”

 

“What about Eric?” Tim asked softly. “What about your feelings for him?

 

“Honestly? I was attracted to Eric mainly because he reminded me so much of you... at least physically. I think I transferred my feelings to Eric because he was available and I didn’t think you were,” Bart admitted.

 

“Come here.” Tim whispered as he put a hand behind Bart’s head and tugged him closer. Bart whimpered as their lips met for a second time. He moaned as Tim slid further down on the bed, pulling Bart down on top of him. Tim’s hands cupped Bart’s ass as he slowly ground his body against Bart’s. Bart clutched Tim’s shoulders and grunted as Tim began humping furiously. Bart screamed something that might have been Tim’s name as he came. Tim eased Bart off his body until he lay curled into Tim’s side. Smoothing back Bart’s sweaty locks, he pressed a kiss to his temple. Bart mumbled sleepily,”Stay?”

 

“Of course,”Tim replied. He wrapped his arms around Bart and held him tightly. Matching his breathing to Bart’s, Tim soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
